Lost in Time! (Part 1)/Transcript
Transcript (UNFINISHED) (starts with Junior on couch, then Joseph and Cody come into the scene) * Joseph - Dude, i'm bored. I wanna do something fun. * Junior - I know, right? * Cody - Ooh, guys i have an idea! * Junior - No Cody, your ideas are always dumb and stupid. * Cody - But seriously, it's really fun and I wanna do it with you guys. * Joseph - Shut up Cody, go play with your stupid doll or something. * Junior - Yeah, four eyes. * Cody - That's not even an insult. * Junior - EXTENSION EYES. * Cody - Fine then, i'll go take my hot boyfriend and do some stuff to it. * Junior - Yeah, go do that you gay bastard. --- * Cody - This is stupid. They don't care that I wanna plow them hard. At least I have my boyfriend, isn't that right Ken? * Ken - ... * Cody - Yeah, you can say that again Ken, but for now i'm gonna take you to the bedroom and treat you like my homework, slam you down and do you all night. --- * Junior - Man, i'm glad Cody's gone, right Joseph? * Joseph - Yeah, but what are we gonna do now? * Junior - We can do playtime again! * Joseph - Yeah, but it's not the same without Cody. * Junior - Ugh, fine. I guess we'll just sit here and think of something to do. - (5 minutes later) - (Junior and Joseph are still sitting on couch motionless, when Joseph outbursts) * Joseph - OOOH, I have an idea! * Junior - Really, what is it? * Joseph - We can build a time machine, dude! * Cody - (from far away) DID SOMEONE SAY TIME MACHINE?! * Junior - (yelling) We did, Cody! * Cody - (goes over to couch) So, what were you saying about time machines? * Joseph - I suggested that we could make one. * Cody - But it's too complicated to do that, you'll need a lot of tools to make it. * Junior - I don't know if it's THAT hard, Cody. I mean, can't we just take a cardboard box and slap a clock on top of it? * Joseph - I think that's how you do it. * Cody - No, it's much more difficult than that. You'll need, like, wires and other stuff. * Junior - Wires? I think I know where I can get wires! (Junior goes over to the Xbox, grabs a hammer and breaks it open) * Cody - JUNIOR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! * Junior - I'm getting some wires! * Black Yoshi - (from far away) I swear to gawt, I hurd someone smash open my Xbawss... * Junior - It's Black Yoshi, hurry up and get some wires! * Black Yoshi - FOLK WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I SWEAR I'MMA GET MY GLOCK AND KILL THE SHIT OUTTA YOU! * (Junior knocks out Black Yoshi with hammer) * Junior - Welp, now we've got the wires. What else do we need? * Cody - I heard from somewhere that you need a clock of some sort. --- * Chef Pee Pee - MM-MM-MMM, this baked potato casserole soup smells so good! But wait, I gotta add the finishing touch... (Puts a spoonful of peanut butter into the pot) Ah, almost done! * (Joseph is slowly walking up to the kitchen clock while Chef Pee Pee is cooking, and he steals it) * Chef Pee Pee - Wait, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE CLOCK?! Oh no, Bowser's gonna be so mad when he finds out the clock is gone, he paid so much money for that! --- * Joseph - Dude, I got the clock! * Junior - Alright, and I have the cardboard box right here. Let's put it together, you guys! (The group works together to make the time machine) - (What follows is a brief construction montage) - * Junior - Aaaaannd, done! (Time machine starts glowing, as a short jingle accompanies it) * Junior - Whoooaa, do you think it works? * Joseph - I don't know dude, but i'm excited for it! * Cody - Well hold on guys, the fabric of space and time is very fragile and could be broken easily. If we're not careful, we could destroy the entire universe! * Joseph - Ugh, shut up Cody! * Junior - Yeah Cody, you're always talking about science! Why can't you make up your mind about how you feel? First you're smart, and then you're gay, and then you're smart again, and now you're just a mix. Jesus christ, Cody. * Cody - (sarcastically) Well, sor-ry. Category:Transcripts Category:Pages Under Construction